borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:63.72.208.223/Assassin and Control
Preferred Gear *Eridian Cannon with the most damage possible. *Sub-Machine Gun with good corrosive or fire damage such as the Maliwan TO240 C Combustion Hellfire *Sniper Rifle or scoped Revolver with shock damage *Sub-Machine Gun with good corrosive or fire damage (opposite of whatever the other one is) *Mercenary Class Mod *Transfusion Grenade Mod *Muscleman Shield *Corrosive or Fire Artifact Explanation of Equipment Similar to other builds, I use the shock damage weapon to deplete any high shielded enemies then switch to either one of the SMG's depending on what enemy I am fighting at the time. One of the benefits of this build is that with the Mercenary Class Mod your SMG can do considerably more damage and a high accuracy SMG with a scope can even be used from long range if needed. The Eridian Cannon is more of a backup for when you fight badass class or higher where you can Phasewalk behind them and then unload with the cannon at point blank range. Also with the Mercenary Class Mod your High Velocity and Quicksilver (hence the 1 point) skills add to your damage even more, and there is nothing more fun then seeing your Eridian Cannon bubble flying at more than double speed thanks to High Velocity. The Muscleman Shield may be one of the oddest selections for most but I have noticed that in the heat of battle, with Phasewalk being activated every few seconds, your shield will rarely have time to recharge unless you hide from combat (not something I like to do). Thus, with the extra 60% health your Hit and Run infused Inner Glow just became that much more powerful. The only skill I wish I had to make this combo even more potent would be Radiance to deal out that extra damage while you heal in Phasewalk. Finally, the Transfusion grenades are nice to have because they heal you as well and you don't even have to worry about aiming them all that well for them to be effective. Strategy The general strategy behind this build is to take out enemy shields with the scoped weapon then Phasewalk in with Eridian Cannon in hand, get behind the meanest enemy you can find and Phase Strike and bubble them to death. Once this is done the rest should be easy pickings with your SMG's and Phasewalk. If you start running low on health simply Phasewalk and let the rest of your team handle them for a few seconds before you Phase Strike the next meanest looking guy and continue on your merry way. The strategy is pretty simple but when you're fighting a large horde of high level enemies, who needs a complex strategy anyway? Pros *Silent Resolve and the healing effects of Inner Glow with the extra 60% health and Transfusion Grenades allow you to survive close-range encounters where other Lilith builds would quickly be overpowered. *Your DPS can either overpower or equal most other characters with the help of a good Mercenary Class Mod and all the benefits it holds. *Hard To Get and Blackout keep your Phasewalk fresh and allow for constant healing and Phase Strikes when needed, as well as the quick getaway dash if things get desperate. *The different elemental damage on your weapons allows for a diverse selection to insure that no enemy can resist your damage. Cons *With the focus on health instead of Shield you can run into situations where Phasewalk is not available and your health is running dry. Although this is rare with all the cooldown reduction it can happen and will leave you hoping that the Transfusion grenade you just threw hits in time. *Phase Strike could have been made more powerful with abilities like Venom. *You don't really offer too much to your team in CoOp since you don't have a Class Mod that helps them and your only way to heal them is with a Transfusion grenade if they are close enough. *You will find yourself in close range combat most of the time due to your weapons and this can cause your health to drop rather quickly if you are not careful. Comments Props on the Muscleman shield selection! I never realized it, but it's a great idea for an Inner Glow Lilith build! --Aelwrath45 18:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Lawl, this is almost exactly the same build I'm going for, except that I do not have Blackout, but I have maxed out quicksilver. I do not like the skills where you have to kill someone for it to take effect. I find that every time such a skill is needed, you do not have an easy enemy to kill, and every time you have a easy enemy to kill, you hardly need it. Apesap 18:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- On-Kill skills are great for everything except bosses. My main character (Brick) has TONS of On-Kill effects, and he rampages through levels, although a bit more tactical thinking is required when fighting bosses. Hell, even most bosses have minions around them, so you can still normally keep the On-Kill effects active for a good chunk of the fight. Plus, Blackout is almost crucial for any Lilith character that enjoys dancing in/out of Phasewalk. --Aelwrath45 18:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC)